


Padparadscha’s journey

by October_heart



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Padparadscha is the cutest ever, cuteness, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_heart/pseuds/October_heart
Summary: When Padparadscha is left home alone she decides to go and visit Steven’s dad Greg at his car wash. The only problem? She has to cross town to get there!





	Padparadscha’s journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, October_heart here! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!

It had been about a month since Padparadscha sapphire had arrived on earth with Captain Lars and the rest of the off colours. Padparadscha absolutely loved Earth because all the people were so lovely and kind. The little sapphire was at the moment sitting in Steven’s living room, playing a game called ‘checkers’ with Steven. His phone began to ring and, seeing as he had just finished his turn and Padparadscha had a while to go before she realized it was her turn, Steven answered the phone.it was Connie!

“Hi Connie” Steven said enthusiastically.

“Hi Steven, do you won’t to come over to my house”? said Connie.

“Oh, I wish I could but I have to stay with Padparadscha ‘cause Lars and the others decided to go on a mission with the Gems and Padparadscha decided to stay behind” Steven replied dejectedly.

“I’m sure she won’t mind, and plus I got the new dogcopter movie” said Connie.

“Oh! Steven I have had a wonderful vision! I predict human Connie will ask you to watch a movie with her! You should go!” exclaimed Padparadscha.

“Are you sure”? asked Steven.

After a minute Padparadscha exclaimed   
“Of course”

“Okay Connie, I’ll be right over” said Steven, clearly excited.

Steven collected some assorted things like snacks and put them in his cheeseburger backpack. He waved goodbye to Padparadscha before rushing off to Connie’s house. Padparadscha sat still for a minute after he had left, before smiling and waving back.

“Bye Steven”! she exclaimed.

There were many fascinating things to do at Steven’s house, Padparadscha found. First she went to the fridge, which had a lovely light on the inside that turned on when she opened it. That was very entertaining and she spent at least half an hour opening and closing the fridge before getting bored. Next she turned on the ”TV” box and watched the little people on the screen get involved in amusing predicaments. This too became boring after a while. Padparadscha pondered what she should do next when she had a wonderful idea! She would visit human Greg at his “car wash”!  
Padparadscha got up and set out on her journey to the car wash immediately. She made her way down the beach and eventually she walked in front of The Big Donut. She was about to walk in front of the door when a human grabbed her by the shoulder! And just in time too because she soon had a vision of the door opening swiftly! The human who had saved the little sapphire was Sour Cream.

“Watch out, that door opens quickly. It can hit you pretty hard, I would know, I’ve gotten whacked by that thing a couple of times” said Sour Cream in a nonchalant tone.

“Oh, thank you human Sour Cream for saving me from getting hit” Padparadscha said.

“No prob dude” Sour Cream replied before entering the big donut?

Padparadscha continued on her way for a few minutes before encountering a road. She stood on the sidewalk looking at the other side. She wanted to cross the street but there were cars that moved so fast that even she couldn’t predict when they were coming! She stood for a while wondering how to safely cross when suddenly she heard a voice. 

“Do you need some help crossing”? said the human. It was human Peedee!

“Oh! Hello, some help would be lovely, thank you” she said.

Human Peedee walked down the sidewalk a bit before he got to what he called a “cross walk”. He held Padparadscha’s hand and led her across the road when there were no cars. She smiled, her problem had been solved.

“Thank you human Peedee”! Padparadscha exclaimed. This statement came,of course, a few seconds after having already come to a stop on the other side of the road.

“No problem, I’m always happy to help”! said Peedee.

After Peedee had left, she continued to walk towards the car wash. As she walked the streets began to look less familiar. Padparadscha was certain she had taken a wrong turn and looked around desperately for the road to the car wash. 

“Are you lost”? she heard someone say. It was human Sadie!

“Yes I am, do you know how to get to the car wash”? Padparadscha inquired.

“Sure thing, do you want me to walk you there”? Replied Sadie.

“That would be lovely” said Padparadscha.

Sadie led Padparadscha to the top of the car wash driveway before saying goodbye and leaving. Padparadscha wandered down the driveway where she found human Greg! He did not notice her at first, but when he did he jumped, startled. 

“Hi there,Uh, Padparadscha right? Did Steven bring you here”? said Greg?

“No he did not, he is visiting human Connie”! she happily exclaimed.

Greg looked at the little sapphire in confusion, he knew for a fact she could only see the past. He wondered how on earth she hadn’t gotten hurt or lost when crossing the entire town! He stood there pondering this for a minute while the sapphire stood patiently with her hands clasped in front of her.

“Well how the heck did you get here”? he asked confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review, even if it is just to say you liked it or what part you liked the best! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
